


Don't Let It Fool You.

by bristrandd



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Assumptions, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Protective Firehouse 126 Crew, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristrandd/pseuds/bristrandd
Summary: "Why don't you believe me?" TK asked, feeling himself get agitated. Shit, maybe he should consider taking anger management."You said Alex was a good guy, look how that turned out," Owen snapped. TK clenched his jaw. Carlos isn't Alex."Carlos is nothing like Alex, dad. He's a good -- actually, amazing guy -- I swear."*Or: When TK shows up to work with injuries on his face, the 126 can't help but shove the blame to Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	Don't Let It Fool You.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:: 120. TK, busted face, Owen accuses Carlos

TK should've known better than to show up at work with a fat lip and a dark, ugly colored bruise on his face. He should've stolen one of the concealers Carlos keeps in his dresser drawer (for Michelle. It was weird but TK never asked) to cover it up. Maybe TK shouldn't have lied — no, wait. TK shouldn't have lied because now he was being forbidden from seeing Carlos. He hates how he's currently being trapped upstairs while Owen deals with Carlos downstairs. TK tapped his foot, screwed his jaw tight, bit anxiously on the rim of his shirt. He could feel his stomach knotting and unknotting knots. He could feel his blood rush through his ears. He _has_ to do something but Mateo shoves TK back when he tries to leave. 

"C'mon, 'Teo. Just let me go. This once?" TK pleaded, wiggling his fingers. Mateo rolled his eyes, turning his head away from the older man. 

"I already told you, I'm not allowed. I would love to but I don't want to get stuck bathin' Buttercup, TK," Mateo bitched. "Now, can you shut up? You're annoying me." 

"I didn't ask if I was annoying you, I was asking for you to let me go. There's a difference.” TK scratched at his head, grinning a bit. Mateo turned and made eye contact with him. 

"What?" 

"If you don't let me go, I'll snitch to Marjan." 

"Snitch to Marj about what?" Mateo questioned. 

"About your little crush on her." Mateo gasped at the comment. 

"You wouldn't!" TK smiled, returning with an, "Oh, but I would." 

"Wait..." Mateo started. He continued when TK hummed, "Why am I keeping you hostage against your will?" 

"Exactly what I'm wondering. Let me go?" Mateo rolled his eyes, allowing his posture to fall. He moved out of the doorway. 

"Whatever, man. But listen, if I get in trouble, it's on you," he threatened. 

"Say less, brother." 

* * *

_TK walked into the firehouse, a small smile on his face. The night before was blissful. He adored being held by Carlos, soft kisses planted into his hair and as commercials came on, a small make out took place. He loved the way Carlos' APD hoodie felt on him, a little large, the fabric was soft and warm. He loved the way Carlos' arms felt around him, how he placed the side of his head on Carlos' warm, bare chest as he listened to Carlos' heartbeat. TK remembers a couple of hours before this, the way TK fell into Carlos' arms, sobbing due to his fathers' sickness, due to the way he fucked up. Well, he didn't entirely but if the fight he started went on any longer, the cops would've come, arrested TK or one of them would've ended up in the hospital._

_TK and Carlos knew about Owen's sickness for quite some time but it still ate TK up inside. He hated how TK wasn't the one ill, he hated how he couldn't do anything to help his father. Carlos tended to his injuries, clearing off the crud on his busted lip and held ice to his bruises. TK repaid him by baking him some brownies after he threw his shit show. He remembers how Carlos moaned at the taste, praising him for being a good baker although he wasn't the best cook. TK smiled and kissed him before playing with Carlos' hair as he ate the baked goods._

_"TK, the fuck happened to your face?" Owen asked, making his way over to his son. Owen lifted his tanned arm, going to touch TK's injuries._

_"Oh, this?" TK asked. "It's nothin'."_

_"Sure as hell don't look like nothin', TK," Judd commented from the kitchen. TK rolled his eyes._

_"Shut up, Judd. But seriously dad, it's nothing."_

_"Alright, kid. Go get geared up and start making sure the trucks have everything necessary," Owen demanded. TK nodded._

_"Copy that, Cap." It ended up happening again during dinner time, Owen clearly couldn't shake this off._

_"TK, for real, what happened?" TK cocked his head at his father's question._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"TK, you're all bruised up," Marjan said. TK shook his head._

_"I told you. Nothing happened, okay? Why don't you believe me?"_

_"Well, Cap did tell us you had a bad history with choosin' good guys," Paul spoke. TK's jaw dropped._

_"You - you think 'Los did it?" Michelle nodded at his question._

_"Yeah, guys, really? It takes everything in Carlos' will power to kill a gnat. A gnat. What makes you think he'd be hurtin' TK?"_

_"Well, we ain't know him well enough. He could be hurting my son and weren't you at his house last night? It makes sense, Michelle." TK groaned, throwing his head back._

_"Why don't you believe me?" TK asked, feeling himself get agitated. Shit, maybe he should consider taking anger management._

_"You said Alex was a good guy, look how that turned out," Owen snapped. TK clenched his jaw. Carlos_ isn't _Alex._

 _"Carlos is_ nothing _like Alex, dad. He's a good -- actually, amazing guy -- I swear."_

* * *

Carlos hopped out of his Camaro, excited to go see TK. He's been looking forward to their date tonight, taking him to a really good Japanese restaurant that everyone's been hyping up recently. Carlos walked up and into the bay area, twiddling his thumbs behind his back. He was still nervous around TK's family (except for Michelle, of course) and especially his father. Carlos did _not_ want to get on Owen Strand's bad side. He did tonight, apparently. 

"Hey, you guys," Carlos greeted, a smile painted on his face. "Do you, uh, know where TK is?" Owen walked up to him, a strict, hard look on his face. Now, this got Carlos' stomach-turning. Owen chuckled. 

"That's the thing," Owen said. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Pardon?" He saw Michelle shake her head from behind everyone in the 126. 

"Follow us, _Carlos_ ," Marjan spitted, venom evident in her usual cheery tone. 

"Wha - what's goin' on? Where's Ty?" Carlos asked, following behind Marjan and Owen. He felt Judd slightly push him, making him jump. Owen pulled out a chair, gesturing for him to sit. Carlos obeyed. 

"We're going to make this easy," Paul started, sitting across from Carlos. Judd stood, making sure to flex his muscles. Carlos shrunk back onto himself. The hell was going on? 

"You guys are ridiculous. I told you already, he isn't doing anything but go right ahead and don't believe me," Michelle said, rolling her eyes. 

"'Chelle, what's this?" Carlos placed his hands on the table, nervously twitching them. 

"Don't go too hard on him. He's a nice guy." Then she left. 

“Why’d TK walk into work this morning lookin’ all beat up?” Owen interrogated. Carlos cringed. Is this how all his convicts feel when he does this? Damn. 

“Didn’t he tell you what happened?” Carlos questioned. Why would they be interrogating him if they knew he got into a fight?

“That you’re beating him? No. That’s why we’re talkin’ to you, pretty boy,” Judd stressed. 

“B - beating him? Why the fuck would I do that?” 

“Why else won’t he tell us why he’s hurt?” Marjan quickly shot at him. 

“Listen, kid. You know how hard TK struggles, how hard it was to open up to you and you’re just going to hurt him? Is that what you’re doing? You may be bigger than me and stronger than me and you may be a cop but I’m from New York. I got guys that will take you down. I—” Owen threatened. His eyes were staring into Carlos. Carlos could feel his cheeks warm up from all the attention. 

“Dad, what the hell are you doing?” TK asked, coming down from the stairs. 

“Why won’t you just say it?” 

“Carlos isn’t hurting me! Jesus fuck!” TK shouted. He walked over to Carlos, sliding himself onto his lap and cupping his cheeks, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. “Are they scaring you? I’m sorry, baby boy. They’re all bark, no bite, I promise.” 

Carlos leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to TK’s mouth, being mindful of the cut. 

“It’s okay, Tiger. How’re your injuries? Do they hurt?” Carlos asked, gripping onto TK’s hips. 

“A bit sore if you touch them, but it’s alright.” Carlos nodded at that. 

“Look, Captain Strand. Hear me out, okay?” Carlos waited for their nod of approval before continuing. “I’m in love with your son. He means the world to me and I would never, under any circumstance, purposely hurt him. Physically or emotionally. TK’s been through a lot, way more than I could ever handle, and I’m here to make him forget about his problems. I’m here to make sure he stays safe. Everything we do goes at TK’s pace. I’ll wait forever for your boy and the thought of ever hurting him makes me feel disgusted. He’s way too precious for that. Plus, I’m sort of scared of Buttercup and you.” TK could feel tears well up in his eyes as he looked at Carlos, who made eye contact with his dad. 

“Wait, ‘Los. You - you mean that?” Carlos broke off the eye contact and looked at TK instead. 

“Would I ever lie to you?” 

“Well, I mean there was this one time—”

“Tyler, Pluto isn’t a planet!” 

“But it was at one point!” 

“Although, it’s too far away, making it no longer—”

“I _hate_ to interrupt this argument — by the way, TK, you’re wrong — but did he just call you by your name?” Owen interjected. TK turned around to face him as Marjan bent over laughing. 

“What?” TK asked. 

“Your - your name is,” Marjan stopped to laugh harder. “Tyler?” 

“Yeah. Would you like to know what the ‘K’ stands for?” Carlos asked, a grin planted on his face. 

“Carlos Julio Reyes, I swear if you say what it is—”

“— It’s Kennedy.” 

“I fucking hate you,” TK grumbled. This caused louder laughter. 

“And I love you.”

“So, we don’t have anything to worry about?” Judd asked after the laughter died down. TK nodded. 

“Yeah. Also, TK told me not to be scared of you because he’ll just snitch to Grace anyways,” Carlos remarked. 

“How’d you get all bruised up?” Owen questioned. 

“If I told you I fell, you’d one-hundred percent believe me, right?” TK asked. He felt Carlos poke his ribs. 

“Ty, tell him what happened. He’s your father, he needs to know,” Carlos suggested. TK sighed. 

“I, uhm, got into a fight yesterday because I was mad. Carlos, he - he helped me, though. You know, got me through it,” TK confessed. He looked down, fiddling with his dull and uneven fingernails. He has to control his nailbiting habit. 

“And why were you mad?” TK shrugged, feeling embarrassed.

“It’s okay, _mi amor_ ,” Carlos whispered, holding TK closer to him. 

“I hate how I can’t do anything about your sickness. I guess it just pisses me off and I went and provoked a fight… again.” 

“What do you mean again?” Paul asked. 

“I had to arrest him and that’s how I found out his name,” Carlos replied. 

“We’re definitely talking about this later but you guys can go now. Take care of my kid, Reyes. If he stays at yours, just make sure he texts me,” Owen requested. Carlos nodded. 

“I promise you that, sir. Cross my heart and hope to die,” he spoke in a southern accent causing TK to nudge him, pulling him by the hand. 

“We’re sorry we accused you. It’s just, he’s like our little brother. You know, the one we never wanted—” TK cut Judd off with a, “Oh, okay. Fuck you.” “—and we just want to make sure he’s okay. He deserves to be happy.” 

“He deserves the world but I won’t do anything to him. I’ll take good care of him.”

“You guys are so embarrassing. Can we go now?”

“Before you go, why’d you come down here? What happened to Probie?” Owen asked, halting them. 

“It was all his fault,” TK rushed before him and Carlos headed off the dinner. 

Owen and the 126 always kept a close watch on TK and Carlos but never let it fool them with all the injuries TK gets because they know Carlos would always be the first to save him. 

**Author's Note:**

> look @ me, posting something after going m.i.a. for a whole month. tbh it was so hard to write idek why 😭😭 but here's this!! its kinda choppy ig,, this being the only work i could ACTUALLY finish. i was hella motivated for this lmfao
> 
> im considering doing a tarlos for 30 days next month so drop down some ideas because I've been relying off Tumblr prompts soo. i hoped u enjoyed tho!! comments//kudos r hella appreciated! (also if something can teach me how to italicize the summary bc I've been at it for the last 15 mins and i cant find out how 😭)


End file.
